The entire disclosure of the Japanese patent application No Hei 9-333376 filed on Dec. 3, 1997 including the specification, claims, drawings, and summary are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substrates and semiconductor devices, in particular to a stacked substrate body stacked with substrates, and a semiconductor device having the stacked substrate body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PLDs (programmable logic devices) are known as LSIs to which a user can write logic functions from a position near at hand.
The PLDs include many kinds from small PLAs (programmable logic arrays) basically constituted with an AND-plane and an OR-plane to large scale FPGAs (field programmable gate arrays).
They are all constituted with many logic circuits arranged on chips in advance so that they can be interconnected through programmable switches. Therefore, a user may bring desired functions by connecting and disconnecting those switches according to specified patterns. In other words, the use of the PLDs makes it possible to bring LSIs having desired functions within a short delivery time.
Therefore, the PLDs are used as interface circuits in microcomputer systems for controlling machines and devices. While microcomputer systems require dedicated interface circuits corresponding to machines and devices to be controlled, use of PLDs makes it possible to bring about required interface circuits corresponding to various machines and devices within a short period of delivery time.
However, the conventional PLDs as described above have the following problems: Since the conventional PLD is constituted as a stand-alone package, when it is used in the above-mentioned microcomputer system, a single interface circuit alone requires a package. As a result, the degree of integration cannot be improved.
The object of this invention is to provide a highly integrated semiconductor device capable of solving the above problem and bringing about required functions within a short period of delivery time.
The stacked substrate body and the semiconductor device of this invention are characterized by comprising;
a first substrate having: a first functional section having the function of acquiring required functions by connecting to and disconnecting from each other a plurality of pre-arranged circuit elements through programmable switching means, and a first input-output terminal corresponding to the first functional section, and
a second substrate having: a second functional section having the functions associated with the first functional section; and a second input-output terminal corresponding to the second functional section,
the first substrate and the second substrate being stacked together so that the first input-output terminal and the second input-output terminal are electrically connected to each other.
The stacked substrate body and the semiconductor device of this invention is characterized by comprising;
a first substrate having: a first functional-section having the function of storing information; and a first input-output terminal corresponding to the first functional section, and
a second substrate having: a second functional section having the function of controlling the first functional section; and a second input-output terminal corresponding to the second functional section,
the first substrate and the second substrate being stacked together so that the first input-output terminal and the second input-output terminal are electrically connected to each other.
By the way, the term xe2x80x9ccircuit elementxe2x80x9d as used in the claims refers to a circuit constituting element, and the concept includes any element and circuit such as logic elements, delay elements, memory elements, operation circuits, wiring, etc. In embodiments, data input lines L11, . . . and AND-input lines L21, . . . in FIG. 3 correspond to this concept.
The term xe2x80x9cinput-output terminalxe2x80x9d refers to any terminal for input and/or output, and the concept includes for example dedicated input terminals for receiving the supply of signals and power, dedicated output terminals for supplying out, and dual-purpose input-output terminals. In embodiments, pads 8a, 8b, . . . and pads 6a, 6b, . . . correspond to this term.
While the characteristics of this invention may be widely shown as the above, its constitution and contents together with the object and characteristics will be made clearer by the following disclosure in reference to the appended drawings.